


December Day 4

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sebastian Stan/Reader





	December Day 4

Christmas cookies and happy hearts. That is how the holiday starts. 

Making Christmas cookies is your favorite. Your gingerbread men always taste the best. You just love Christmas in general, and the holiday season is going great so far…or at least until your boyfriend makes fun of your decorating. 

Sebastian came into the kitchen to try to steal a cookie. Once he saw the one you were decorating though he stopped. “Y/n, honey…what is that?” 

“It’s a gingerbread man, Sebby. What else would it be?”

“You know I love you, y/n, but that is not how you decorate a gingerbread man. He looks terrified or something.”

You looked down at it and it truly did look horrible. You weren’t an artist and would never claim to be one, but usually they didn’t look so bad. 

You must have looked really upset because Sebastian came around the counter and gave you a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll tell you what, sweetie… I’ll take a break from looking over my script and help you out. This’ll be fun. Cheer up.” 

He moved to stand behind you, picked up the icing bag, and helped you decorate your gingerbread man. You never would have guessed he’d be so good at this.

You both spent the afternoon decorating all of the Christmas cookies you made that day. You might have wasted the icing a little by playing and smearing it on each other’s faces, but hey…it’s the holidays. It’s time to have fun with the ones you love, and it’s not like anybody will know anyways..


End file.
